An Archer and a Canary
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: In which Laurel Lance is stranded with Oliver on the island, and together they become Green Arrow and Black Canary.
1. Lost at Sea

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Arrow or it's DC counterpart Green Arrow. I am not profiting from this in anyway._

_**AN:**_ _Because Laurel Lance deserves more love. I've also will be including Zattana Zatara, because she is another favorite DC character of mine. This will not be Felicity or Olicity friendly. _

_Lost at Sea_

Laurel Lance had counted four days that they had been stranded at sea. She forced a sip of warm water down her parched throat as she leaned back against the inflatable raft. This was supposed to be a few days of romance and excitement. Her best friend, Zatanna, had told her that he was likely to propose.

Her heart twisted as her as fell upon Robert Queen's dead body, and it took every once of strength she had not to wretch up the small bits of food she had just consumed. She averted her eyes away from the body and allowed herself another small sip of water. Then, her eyes fell upon Oliver.

His eyes were so lost – so desperate. It broke her heart to look at him.

"Ollie," she murmured.

"Laurel..."

Laurel crawled over to Oliver and curled into him like a puppy. She was certain that their death was only days away, and if that were to be their fate, she wanted to make the most of the few hours she had left with the man she loved.

"I'm not angry," she whispered as she pressed her hand into his chest. "I just wish I could see Sarah, and dad..."

Her voice became thin as she thought of her family. She had been so angry with Sara before she had left. Oliver had shown her texts that Sara had sent him, and the betrayal had cut her deeply. She had never expected that her sister would actually try and engage her boyfriend, and the arguments that followed were heart wrenching.

Part of her wished Oliver had never shown her. He hadn't acted on Sara's advance. It wasn't as if she needed to know, but after some time, she was grateful for it. Oliver had enough respect for her not to cheat on her with her own blood sister, and although they had problems in the past, it was a sign that he could change.

Then, there was her father that had always disapproved of her dating Oliver. When they had reconciled, her father did not neglect to show her his disappointment. She remembered the hardened look upon his face when Laurel had told him they were dating again. He would told her often_ "once a cheater, always a cheater" _and _"a leopard doesn't change his spots"_. Now, she was certain that her father would never forgive Oliver even if she managed to live.

Laurel felt tears brim her eyelids and forced them back. She could not cry, not after Oliver had just lost his father. She had to be strong, not just for herself, but for Oliver.

"We're going to make it," her voice cracked. Laurel didn't believe her words, but she knew he needed to hear them. She rubbed her chap lips together, and continued, "We're going to get off this damn boat, and we're going to go home to our families."

Oliver did not reply, and when Laurel glanced upon his face, she realized he had less faith than even she had. Laurel leaned her head into Oliver's chest and curled her legs into him. If her death was certain, she wanted to at least treasure her last moments with Oliver.

Laurel's eyes felt heavy. If she were to fall asleep, she wondered if she'd ever wake up. She drew in a deep breath. It was so comfortable in his arms. It would be so easy just to doze off. Perhaps this was how her life was supposed to end.

She sat upright and forced her eyes open. She took another sip of water, careful not to drink too much. She needed to be awake. Her mind was far from clear, but she imagined her emotional fortitude was far stronger than Oliver's at the moment.

Laurel heard the seagulls above her caw, and she laughed a little to herself as a smile formed upon her lips. She felt Oliver's eyes on her, and his brow furrowed with confusion at her smile.

"They can't be too far from land," she whispered to herself.

She was sure she was going insane, but when she saw mountains peeking through the skyline, her heart fluttered with hope. She crawled to the end of the life raft and stared. Her entire body trembled as she stared at what appeared to be an island. She turned back to Oliver as a hopeful smile spread across her lips.

"Oliver!" her voice was harsh and her eyes were wide. "Oliver!"

He looked at her. His brow furrowed in confusion, and his eyes showed nothing but concern for her. She knew what he was thinking. She had wondered it herself for the past few days. Oliver must believe she had gone mad.

Her grin widened as she pointed to the mountain piecing through the misty skyline. "Oliver look..."

Oliver crawled next to her and a few stray tears sprang from his eyes. He took her cheeks in his hands and stared into her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and they just held each other for what felt like forever.

"We're not going to die," Laurel said as she sobbed into her chest. "We're not going to die, Ollie."

She felt his hand stroke the back of her hair. He leaned his chin atop of her head, and they sobbed together. It was the happiest moment she had had since the boat went under.

"I'm going to keep you safe," Oliver whispered. "And, I promise when we get off this island there will be no more games – no more other girls – everything is going to change."

"We'll be okay," she assured and repeated it once more for herself. "We'll be okay."

…

When her feet touched the shore, Laurel collapsed to the ground. She ran her hand through the rough sand. She wrapped her arms around her as tears sprang to her eyes. She thought of her father and Sara. It would be so nice to see them both again, and now, she might be able to make that happen.

Laurel pulled herself to her feet. Wind rustled her long brown hair as she stared up into the sky. It felt so good to be alive. She felt her heart swell with hope as she turned back to Oliver.

He still looked as broken as he had on the boat. She glanced at what used to be Robert Queen and Laurel's smile dissolved from her lips. If they made it home, Oliver would be returning without his father.

"I don't know what to do," he said as his eyes glanced upon the man that used to be his father.

"We'll bury him," she said. "That's all we can do."

They removed the supplies from the boat first, laying them far from shore so that they wouldn't get swept away by accident. Oliver sat for a moment, staring at the boat with contempt. She rubbed the small of his back with her hand and gave him an encouraging glance.

"Come on," she said as she released a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

She climbed to her feet and offered her hand to Oliver. He took it and pulled himself up. She felt tense as she approached the boat. She drew in a nervous breath and glanced at Oliver. She approached the body first and grabbed Robert's legs. She glanced over at Oliver. She could see nothing but pain across his face.

"You can do this," Laurel made sure to keep her voice soft.

Oliver gripped his father from underneath his shoulders. He looked her in the eye for a moment and said, "We lift on three."

Oliver counted back down to three and on queue they both lifted the body. Laurel let out a huge grunt as they pulled the body from the raft. She never imagined that Robert would be so heavy. She sucked in a huge breath of air as they dragged him to a the set of rocks that they had stashed their supplies.

They set Robert down in a crevice in the rocks. Laurel watched as Oliver began to place rocks upon his father's dead body. He paused for a moment. He took a small notebook out of his father's pocket and tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans. Then, he continued to pile the rocks until his father was completely covered.

When Oliver finished, he sat in front of his father's grave. He was only a few feet from her yet it felt like he was miles away. She let him be and began to collect branches to start a fire. She silently thanked her father for teaching her basic survival skills. If not for her dad's overprotective ways, she wouldn't know where to begin.

Laurel arranged a circle of rocks and set the sticks in the center. It was a bit small for a fire pit, but she was too exhausted to care. Laurel snatched a piece of flint and a knife from the supply bag. She struck the knife against the piece of flint several times before the wood caught fire.

The warmth that swelled from the pit of fire was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. She huddled closer to the fire as she shivered. She glanced over the pit of fire to see Oliver still sitting before his father's grave. She swallowed nervously before clearing her throat.

"Ollie..." she called to him.

He turned to her, pain still upon his face. Laurel relaxed her features and mustered an encouraging smile. She hoped that it would bring him to her, but he just turned back to his father. Oliver was completely out of touch with reality, and she had no idea how she could support him in this time of need.

Laurel sucked in a deep breath and released it into the air. She pulled herself to her feet. She needed to talk to him. Maybe there was something she could say to encourage him...

Something had whisked past her before she could finish that thought, and that thing was a long arrow that planted itself inside of Oliver. Laurel covered her face in complete horror as she heard Oliver scream on in pain.

She turned on her heel and stared down the dark haired man that had just put an arrow into Oliver. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she glared daggers.

"Why?" her voice trembled in spite of herself. "Who the hell are you, and why..."

He pointed an arrow at her. She did not move a muscle as she pleaded to her attacker with her eyes. Her heart beat against her chest as she felt all her hope dissolve from her. So, this was it. This was how it was going to end.

To Be Continued

_**AN: **Hey, yeah...I love, love, love Laurel Lance, and I hate what the show is doing with her character to push another ship on the audience. I hope that there are other Lauriver shippers in the fandom. Please tell me what you think._


	2. The Bird

_**AN:**_ _Thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback! I wasn't sure whether to post this, because I thought most of the fandom hated Laurel Lance. I'm so glad to find some fellow ship mates!_

_The Bird_

Laurel had expected for her attacker to put an arrow through her as well. He did not. He kept repeating some phrase in a foreign language as he pointed in Oliver's direction. Laurel assumed that he wanted for her to help him, and she assumed correctly.

As she helped Oliver through the forest, she stared daggers into her attacker's back. She was tempted to grab a large rock and bash his skull in. She was wiser than that though. She recognized that if she attempted to murder him, both her and Oliver would be dead within seconds. So, she settled on a piercing stare and a scowl upon her face.

The man said a few words in his language as he pointed at a cave before them. Laurel swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat and helped Oliver inside the cave. She prayed to god that perhaps this man did not intend to kill them. Her heart stung when she realized that it was most likely the case.

As she entered the dim lit cave, she propped Oliver against a rock. She pressed her arms to his chest and looked into his eyes. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as her heart sank. Tears came to her eyes, and she could no longer hide them from him.

She was going to lose him if his wounds weren't treated. Oliver was going to die, and she would be on this awful island all by herself. A sob choked in the back of her throat and she covered her face as she tried to force her tears away.

She turned to their attacker and pleaded, "Please don't do this."

He spoke in his tongue once more, and she couldn't understand a lick of what he was staying. She shook with grief and anger as she dissolved into a fit of sobs. Only a few hours ago she had thought she had found salvation. Now, all those hopes were had turned to dust.

Her body trembled as she felt rage surge through her. She pulled herself up and advance on her attacker. She was about to deck him in the face, but he blew some powder in her face. Her entire body felt numb and the last thing she remembered was falling to the ground.

…

When Laurel woke up, it was to Oliver staring down at her. A smile formed on his lips as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her entire body felt warm as he stroked a stray hair from her face. Then, she remembered where they were, and her eyes instantly went to Oliver's shoulder. The arrow had been taken from his shoulder and his wound was completely bandaged up.

"He fixed your wound?" Laurel whispered.

"Yeah," he replied as he glanced over to their attacker. "I'm not sure what he wants with us."

Laurel glanced at wooden cage with a bird inside. "What's that?"

"I think he wants us to kill it," he said.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_"

"I wish I was."

Laurel had never been a vegetarian, but the idea of actually killing an animal made her feel ill. She glanced into the wooden cage and watched as the bird circled around inside. She felt anger rise in her chest as she scowled over at their captor.

"I'm not going to do it," Oliver whispered.

Laurel caught her attacker placing a bird over an open fire. Her eyes stared in wonder as she watched the fire lick the carcass of what could be sustenance. Her stomach growled, and she shook with absolute rage.

"He's not going to share," Oliver said. "I've already tried."

Laurel released a deep breath. She tried to rationalize their attacker's thought process. First, he put an arrow through Oliver. Now, he's offering them a bird to eat.

She glared over at the man and stared him down. He pointed at her, and then, he pointed at the bird. He said a phrase in his tongue. Laurel gazed at the bird that was picking away at it's feathers. The bird looked so delicate, and she felt a pang in her heart.

Oliver had a wound in his shoulder that was healing. His body needed sustenance to help heal that wound. She opened the cage, and took the bird in her hand. She swallowed nervously as she hesitated.

"Laurel," Oliver's voice quivered as he whispered her name.

"You need food, Oliver," her voice was hard and her gaze was steady.

Laurel gazed down at the bird in her hand. She hesitated at the thought of taking the bird's life once more. She glanced at Oliver's wound and gave him a sad smile. Then, she turned her eyes back on the bird. She twisted the birds neck, the sound of snapping bone sending shivers down her spine.

She set the bird down and gazed upon the animal she had just killed. It was the first time she remembered killing something other than a bug. Her heart stung at the sight before her, but she did not regret it. It was an act of cruelty, but it was the only way to stay alive.

"Well done."

Laurel's eyes narrowed as she faced their captor. She felt rage boiling up inside her again. He spoke _English_. All this damn time, he spoke English. She bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything she might regret.

"You speak English?" Oliver asked.

"You want survive this place...girl must not kill for you. You must learn to kill," he said.

Laurel stared up at him. She felt her anger simmer as she began to understand their captor. She wasn't sure if she'd forgive him for sending an arrow through Oliver, but she was willing to listen to him if it meant their survival.

Laurel rose to her feet. "I want to survive."

The man pointed over at Laurel and smiled towards Oliver. "Girl has right idea. You be like her."

…

It had taken Oliver a fair amount of time to take each feather from the bird. Once he completed the task, Laurel placed the bird on a stick and set it against the fire. She watched as the bird's skin darkened, and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

She crawled over to Oliver and curled into his good shoulder. It had been so long since she had felt so close to him. Come to think of it, Laurel couldn't remember a time she felt closer. She absolutely hated the situation they were in, but she couldn't help but notice the effect it was having on their relationship.

If ever her and Oliver made it home, she hoped that the bond they formed on the island would remain back home. She smiled a little at the thought. It would, she told herself. If they could survive this together, nothing would be able to come between them again.

She thought of her father. He must be scared to death. He probably would blame Oliver just like he always would. Her heart sank. She missed him and his overbearing ways – even if they did annoy her to no end.

"I miss my dad," Laurel said. "I know he can be a dick sometimes, but I really miss him."

"Hey, I'm not arguing with you," Oliver said with a laugh. Then, his small smile turned to a blank stare. "I wonder what mom is doing right now, and Thea, she's so emotional. I don't even want to think how she'll handle it when she finds out. And, Tommy – he's probably at the bar right now chasing girls."

A sad smile emerged on Oliver's face, and she thought of her own best friend from home. "Zatanna's supposed to have one of her magic performances this month. I was supposed to go. Guess I'll have to do a rain check."

"Is she any good?" Oliver asked. "I mean, her shows anyways."

"She's already got a following," Laurel said. "By the time we get back, she might be world famous."

She stopped to think of all the people back home. She remembered her next door neighbor, some old lady that would chat about the most random things. There was that short woman that made her coffee every morning at Starbucks before her law class. There was her and Oliver's favorite waiter at the sushi place they always ate at.

"When we get back, we're definitely getting sushi," Laurel said.

"I'm not even worried about Sushi," Oliver replied. "I just want a good ole hamburger with fries and a coke. Hell, anything from home has to be better than that damn bird."

"Hey," Laurel laughed. "It might not be too bad."

Laurel took the cook bird from the fire. She tore off a wing and handed it to Oliver. He studied it for a moment and cringed. Then, he took his first bite. After that, he practically inhaled the rest of his wing.

"See, not so bad," she commented.

"No, it really is," Oliver chuckled. "I'm just starving and this is the first thing I've eaten that wasn't one of those stale ration packs."

Laurel tore the wing from the bird and took a bite. It wasn't _terrible_, but without the luxury of spices, the bird tasted bland. She took a small piece from the breast, and handed the rest of the bird to Oliver.

"No, I can't take all of this," he argued.

"You're hurt," she said. "You need it more than I do."

"Laurel..."

She sighed. "Ollie, eat the damn bird!"

Oliver did not dare argue with her further. Only when he took the bird from her hand did Laurel manage to give him a quick smile. They held each other gaze for a moment too long. Then, she lowered her gaze back to the fire. She felt those tiny butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way for him – perhaps the first year they had dated.

Laurel drew her knees to herself and stared into the fire. The warmth that admitted from the fire was like heaven after freezing in that raft for several days. There were many things she missed about home, but she was finally able to accept the island.

Most of all, she was grateful for Oliver. The past year had been a rocky ride for their relationship, but the past few days, she had never felt closer to him.

"_Even when things are at their worst, you can still find good in them."_

Her Great Grandmother Jeanette had told her that years ago. She smiled sadly at the small memory. She wondered if her great grandmother was watching over her and Oliver now.

"You were right," Oliver said as he sat down the bird's bone carcass. "I needed this."

Laurel leaned into Oliver as she stared into the fire. She released a tight breath from her chest, and placed her hand into Oliver's chest. _We'll be good_, she thought. _We'll make out of this._ And, for the first time, she actually believed herself.

To Be Continued

_**AN: **Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favs. It really keeps me going. You all are so sweet!_


	3. The Promise

_**AN: **I just got caught up on season three, and although it's entertaining, I'm not so excited about all of the Olicity moments. I've got to say that I'm more than astonished by the support I've got for this fic, and I'm so grateful for all the kind words. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and once I get past the island the story is really going to kick into high gear. Thank you so much for all your reviews!_

_The Promise_

It was the first day of their hunt. Laurel watched as Oliver attempted to steady himself while drawing back an arrow against the bow string. He eyed the duck and eagerly shot the arrow only for the arrow to fly a few feet above the duck. Oliver lowered the bow and rolled his eyes. He tossed the bow to the ground and let out a growl of frustration.

Laurel placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll get it."

"Yeah," he muttered. "Maybe."

"You will, Oliver," she insisted.

She glanced into his eyes and saw this a small sliver of doubt. She tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he drew his eyes from her and released a deep breath. His frustration was written all over his body language, and he walked as if he were pulling the weight of a truck with him.

"Oliver..." she called.

"I just need to be alone," he said as he disappeared from view.

Laurel clenched her fists tightly. She tried to shake the frustration from her, but it continued to rise through her. She felt fresh tears string the back of her eyes and forced them away. She could not lose her composure. She could not fall apart. She was all Oliver had.

"Go back to cave," Yao Fei ordered.

"No," Laurel demanded. "I'm going with you."

"Back to cave," he seemed to ignore her words completely. "I find Oliver."

Laurel gave the man a hardened stare, and it took all she had not to send her fist into his jaw. She opened her mouth to argue, but then, an idea formed in her mind. She pressed her lips together and released the tension in her fists. She nodded her head in obedience as her eyes glanced toward the ground.

"Alright," she agreed. "Just don't let anything happened to him."

"He will be safe," Yao Fei replied.

"Thank you," Laurel said barely above a whisper.

She watched as Yao Fei darted through the woods. When he was out of eye sight, she drew in a deep breath. She waited a few more breaths, and then, she followed. Nothing would stop her from finding Oliver.

…

She followed the footprints that Yao Fei had left in the ground, but she made sure she to keep her distance. If she was caught following him, he would send her back to the cave. She slowed as the trees cleared and she noticed a small camp before her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps Oliver had found people that could help them get home. She thought of Sara, her mother, and her father. She imagined rushing towards them and falling into a tight family embrace.

She spotted Yao Fei crouched behind a tree and paused. She watched as a guard walked around the perimeter her the camp, and it dawned on her that these people were not to be trusted. She grabbed for the knife at her hip and drew it from her sheath.

She glanced over to Yao Fei and watched as he sprinted towards one of the guards and slit his throat. She drew in a sharp breath and stifled back the scream that almost escaped her lips. She watched on as the guard dropped to his knees and a pool of blood spilled.

It was the first time she had seen a man kill another man.

Her mind was unsure on how to process what she had just witnessed. She wanted to say it was murder, but it didn't feel like the brutal murders her father investigated. She had an awful feeling about the camp, and if Oliver was in their, they might be hurting him.

She clutched the knife tightly in her grasp. Then, she darted towards the camp. Her chest tightened as her entire body tensed. Part of her actually questioned if she had lost her mind.

"Stop," she heard someone shout.

A bullet fired in her direction. Laurel ran behind a tent and mentally kicked herself in the head. She saw a shadow approach and clenched her knife. The man turned the corner and Laurel plunged the knife into the man's shoulder without hesitation. He dropped his pistol and she snatched it from him. She pointed it at his head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears rose. "I have to."

She pulled the trigger and shot the man point blank in the head.

It felt as if time stopped for her. _She had killed a man_. Her breath became heavy, and she felt her chest constrict as panic overtook her. She took a few staggered steps forward and almost collapsed.

Oliver needed her, and she prayed to everything for the strength to reach him. She rushed from the tent with the pistol in hand. She pulled the flaps aside and entered the tent to see Oliver tied and Yao Fei currently battling his captors.

"Oliver!" she shouted.

She aimed the pistol and shot one of the guards silently thanking her father for teaching her how to shoot. She felt that pang of guilt surge through her, but seeing Oliver tied was enough to force it all away. These people were bad people, and she would not allow herself to feel remorse for them.

She watched as Yao Fei shot Oliver free and Laurel quickly rushed towards him.

"We must go," Yao Fei ordered. "Quickly."

Laurel helped Oliver off the ground as the trio rushed out of the tent. The adrenaline was still surging through her as she followed Yao Fei with Oliver safely propped up against her.

"You're safe now," she said reassuringly. "You're with me now."

…

It felt like forever before they returned to the cave. Laurel lowered Oliver to the floor and touched his forehead.

"I told you to stay," Yao Fei scolded.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave him," Laurel said.

She brushed a strand of hair from Oliver's face and looked into his eyes. He gave her a soft smile, and she felt her heart skip. She hadn't seen him look at her that way in forever. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered all their fights. Those arguments, the cheating – it all seemed so distant now. It was like waking up from a bad dream and realizing it would all be fine.

"I love you, Laurel," he whispered. "I know I've done wrong by you, but I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver," Laurel paused to lay a small kiss on his forehead. "It's all in the passed now. When we get back home, everything will be different."

She felt a small bit of warmth swell within her. She remembered the surge of energy that firing that pistol had given her. She could go back and join the force with her father. She could make a difference. She could save lives. Never in her life had Laurel felt a sense of strength and conviction like she did today.

"I'm stunned," she heard Yao Fei say to her. "I'm stunned he survived the torture and you – never have I seen a woman so brave."

Laurel turned to him. "Thank you for saving him."

"You are welcome."

She watched as Yao Fei turned on his heel to exit the cave. Laurel's brow furrowed. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Must go," he said. "You stay."

She got up to follow him, but she watched as a rock dropped from above, locking both her and Oliver in the cave.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered to herself and returned to Oliver's side.

"He locked us in here," she said.

"It doesn't matter," he said with a groan. "He'll be back."

He pulled himself up to sit next to her. Laurel let her head fall onto his shoulder and released a deep sigh.

"Did your dad teach you to shoot like that?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "You know how uptight he is. _I won't let my daughter be a victim!_"

Oliver laughed at her impersonation of her father. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

Laurel laughed. "I just hope he doesn't blame this on you."

"Oh, he will!" Oliver replied. "In the world of Quentin Lance, anything and everything bad that happens is my fault."

They both laughed. She wanted to say something in her father's defense, but she knew him all to well. When they returned, she was one hundred percent certain that he would blame this all on Oliver. That's just how he was, and as much as it bugged her, he wasn't just going to change overnight.

"He'll just have to deal with you being a part of my life," Laurel said. "He doesn't have to like it, but he's going to have to live with it."

A quick smile flashed on his face. Oliver glanced into her eyes, and she felt as if he were the only girl in his world. Oliver touched her cheek and he gave her a soft, chaste kiss. Then, he gently pulled back.

"I love you, Laurel," he said. "And when we get back, I promise I'm going to make this work."

She stared down at her hands on her lap and let out a tiny giggle. She felt like some stupid high school girl, and she choked back the urge to let out another light headed laugh.

"We're going to make it through this," his voice was strong. "I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."

_To Be Continued_

_**AN:**_ _Thank you all for your support. It truly warms my heart that so many people love Laurel as much as I do._


End file.
